1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wireless networks and, more specifically, to connecting remote and local networks using an identification device associated with the remote network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home networks, in which multiple computing and/or peripheral devices are communicatively linked together in a consumer's home, are becoming increasingly ubiquitous. Because such networks are typically linked to the Internet, a user of a home network can, in theory, access his or her home network and any devices thereon remotely, i.e., from another home network. In practice, however, procedures for establishing remote access to a home network are typically too involved for the majority of home network users to implement reliably. For example, a network user may need to manually reconfigure the home network router, determine the network IP address and/or hostname, establish network credentials, etc., all prior to leaving the home network. Given the added complication that the network user must locate the home network and login remotely while navigating the operating system and networking software of an unfamiliar network further reduces the chances of such remote access being established successfully. Furthermore, establishing a network level authentication and identification between a home and a visiting network with minimum user intervention has always been a challenge.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that reliably and conveniently enable the user of a home network to remotely access one or more devices or services associated with the home network.
For clarity, identical reference numbers have been used, where applicable, to designate identical elements that are common between figures. It is contemplated that features of one example embodiment may be incorporated in other example embodiments without further recitation.